Family Bonds
by kal925
Summary: Annie is James younger sister of 13 years. Their parents were killed by death eaters nearly 7 months after she was born. James took her out of the wizard orphanage she was in when he was 17. First try at fanfic. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Bonds**

Summary: Annie is James younger sister of 13 years. Their parents were killed by death eaters nearly 7 months after she was born. James couldn't take her in because he was underage but when he turned seventeen he took her out of the wizard orphanage she was in. James and Lily died when she was six and Harry was one.

**Prologue**

Annie cheeks began to hurt from all the nervous smiling she was doing. She was holding on Sirius' hand tightly as they walked along the driveway to his flying motorbike. After all the clamouring and pleading she had done to be able to sit on it while Sirius flew them around, she was a bit angry with herself for being so nervous.

Sirius gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said, "It's going to be fine Annie. I'll look after you alright. Now Lily looks like she's about to have a heart attack so why don't you wave to her." She obligingly turned around and gave a wave to James, Lily and Harry. Sirius then lifted her and put her down on the seat before getting on behind her, putting on her helmet and starting up the bike.

"Ready?" he asked and they were off. After her initial fright at being so high in the air, she began to relax and even enjoy herself as the sky darkened around them. Sirius took her to Hogsmeade and they walked around and went into the stores there.

"Shouldn't we be going home now," Annie asked after dinner. "Its way past my bedtime already," she explained with her mouth full of chips and beans. Sirius looked disappointed but agreed because it was quite late and Lily would be trashing James for agreeing to this.

They were back in the sky and nearing the house when suddenly they could hear people screaming and crying. Sirius parked a few streets down from James house in Godric's Hollow and behind a few trees. They ran all the way back and when they were nearing the house Sirius told her to stay hidden in the bushes and to be as quiet as possible. He then ran ahead and after a few minutes of worrying about what had happened she decided to ignore his warning and ran toward her home, only to stop short and look on in horror at the sight of destruction and chaos before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie Potter tucked one of her dark curls that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear before looking at Dumbledore expectantly. He was sitting on a sofa in her apartment with a coffee table before him on which sat a tray with tea and biscuits.

He looked at her with interest before speaking gently, "Miss Potter, as you are now aware, Sirius Black did not betray your brother to Voldemort and it was in fact Peter Pettigrew. I have just two days ago reformed the Order and wish that you will join us in our fight against Voldemort. Sirius and Remus are awaiting you at the headquarters where – if you so wish – you can stay."

Annie looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had always longed to see Sirius, _'well, I longed to see Sirius only after Dumbledore told me he was innocent last year' _and Harry for ages. Dumbledore had expressly forbidden her from speaking to Harry to school and he had absolutely no idea that she was his aunt.

"Will I be able to meet Harry as well," she asked.

Dumbledore looked at her rather sorrowfully before replying, "I'm afraid not." He continued, "I cannot tell you the reason just yet but you have my word that you will meet him when the time is right. And now with your permission I have to take your leave but before I forget you do know where our headquarters is situated right."

"Yes, Remus gave me your slip of paper yesterday."

"Well then, I have to be off. I will tell Remus and Sirius to expect you by tomorrow evening."

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the front door with Annie following right behind. "I'll see you soon Miss Potter," he said, his eyes twinkling.

*******

Annie lay in bed that night thinking about the next day. Disappointed as she was in not being able to see Harry, she wanted to see Sirius and Remus. Remus she hadn't seen in 3 months because Dumbledore kept sending on some missions. She struggled to remember life with James, Lily and Harry. She definitely remembered finding their house in ruin and the flying motorbike but could barely remember how they looked unless looking at photographs. James and she had only their eyes and hair in common but where his was straight and wild hers was curly.

After James' death she had been sent back to the wizarding orphanage and lived there until she went to Hogwarts and only came back for holidays. She suspected that Dumbledore had a hand in why nobody adopted her, after Voldemort's disappearance, because she had seen many couples who had come over the years to try and adopt the boy who lives' aunt and only remaining magical family but somehow they all their applications were rejected and she remained at the orphanage. When she finished Hogwarts she applied to be an auror and passed all the qualifications needed.

Her thoughts went back to Sirius once more and she wondered what he would make of her. She was quite small in size and wasn't the type to speak unless spoken to –she only opened up to close friends, which weren't many, in fact there were only two – Remus, Tonks and '_Emily, no wait I promised myself I wouldn't think about them'_. Shaking her mind from that point of time in her past and going back to happier memories. Remus had looked out for her since James death and Tonks was in her year in Hogwarts. She and Tonks had only become good friends in their fifth year when they were put together for a project in potions and discovered a love for causing mayhem – in her case just thinking it up and in Tonks case carrying it out. Snape had come to regret that decision pretty quickly.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes and before she knew it sleep overtook her.

_She was in a desert and looking around for a way to get out. Suddenly, she saw this silhouette in front of her but it kept fading from in front of her eyes. She moved back a step or two, a bit scared but slowly started moving forwards towards the person. Then, unexpectedly, a knife sliced through the air and she looked down to see blood._

Annie woke up shaking and sweating profusely; she pulled up her top a bit and looked down towards her stomach and was absolutely shocked. There was a scar to the left side of her bellybutton exactly like the wound she had received in her dream.


End file.
